1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to vehicle, diagnostic systems and, more particularly, to a vehicle diagnostic display unit that can be held and operated using one hand.
2. Description of the Related Art
Modern vehicles include various electronic control units, such as microprocessors and controllers, that are programmed to control vehicle operations. Such control units include, for example, an Electronic Control Module (ECM) or on-board computer. The control units are designed to monitor the operation of various electronic components and electronics in order optimize vehicle performance. For example, control units such as an ECM can monitor the amount of carbon monoxide in the engine exhaust and adjust the fuel/air ratio entering the cylinders in order to optimize combustion efficiency. In other situations, the ECM can adjust the fuel/air ratio to improve either power output or fuel efficiency, depending on the type of driving condition.
The control units can be configured to monitor the performance and dynamics of the vehicle. For-example, many vehicles are equipped with advanced features such as Antilock Braking Systems (ABS), traction control, and stability control. In the case of ABS systems, the control units monitor wheel lock-up during braking, and automatically varies braking pressure to maximize braking ability while maintaining control. As another example, the control unit detects slippage of one or more wheels, and adjusts both throttle and braking to maximize. traction.
When multiple control units are available, they are typically interconnected so that certain key data is globally available. The data can be accessed by a user through an information port. Diagnostic systems are commonly used to obtain (and sometimes transmit) data through the information port. Accordingly, the diagnostic system can be used to monitor and adjust the operation of various systems of the vehicle. Diagnostic systems are also used to detect malfunctions that occur in systems such as engine management and ABS.
Diagnostic systems are generally in the form of large units that are coupled to the information port by means of a data cable. The diagnostic system typically includes a central processing unit, a display unit, and an input device such as a keyboard. All three units are interconnected and/or integrated into a single system. Because of the size of the diagnostic system, it is very difficult for a user (i.e., a service person) to quickly analyze information and effectuate changes to the vehicle""s systems.
Specifically, the user is required to monitor information displayed by the diagnostic system and make adjustments to the vehicle""s systems when appropriate. This is often a time consuming task because the user must physically travel between the diagnostic system and the vehicle to make the adjustments. Furthermore, once an adjustment has been made, the user must return to the diagnostic system. During extended diagnostic procedures, the user spends a great deal of time travelling between the diagnostic system and the vehicle to make adjustments to certain components.
Attempts at addressing these shortcomings have resulted in smaller diagnostic systems that are considered portable. Such portable systems can reduce the amount of travel by the user during diagnostic procedures. However, portable diagnostic systems are very bulky and heavy. The user is required to support the unit with both hands while working on the vehicle. Consequently, it becomes difficult for the user to simultaneously review the output of the diagnostic system while making adjustments to key vehicle components, because the diagnostic system must be placed in a secure location while the user works on the vehicle.
Accordingly, there exists a need for a vehicle diagnostic system that can be easily transported to the location of the vehicle during diagnostic procedures. There also exists a need for a vehicle diagnostic system that can be operated with only one hand, thereby freeing up one of the user""s hand to work on the vehicle.
An advantage of the present invention is the ability to provide a diagnostic display unit that can be easily transported during diagnostic procedures. Another advantage of the present invention is a diagnostic display unit that can be operated using one hand, hence allowing a user to work on the vehicle using their free hand.
These and other advantages are provided by the present invention wherein a vehicle diagnostic display unit is configured for simultaneous holding and operation using a single hand.
According to one aspect of the present invention, a vehicle diagnostic display unit comprises a case, a display screen; main support, and a plurality of keys. The case includes a front portion, a rear portion, a top portion, and a bottom portion. The display screen is disposed within the front portion, while the main support is coupled to a side of the case. The main support contains a finger cavity or compartment in its rear surface, and the plurality of keys are disposed on its front surface. The main support is configured such that a user can simultaneously lift the diagnostic display unit and access keys with a single hand. Such a configuration advantageously allows the user to adjust key components in the vehicle while simultaneously monitoring the results of any adjustments and operating the diagnostic display unit.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the diagnostic display unit is provided with various adapters that include a plurality of connectors which allow coupling of the diagnostic display unit to the vehicle""s onboard computer and external devices. For example, the diagnostic display unit can be provided with a Universal Serial Bus (USB), an RS-232 port, or an Ethernet port. The diagnostic display unit can also include various input and output connector for exchanging analog and digital data with the vehicle and/or external systems.
According to another aspect of the present invention, the diagnostic display unit includes at least one power supply compartment formed on the bottom portion of the case, and one or more power cells removably disposed within each power supply compartment. Such an arrangement advantageously improves the portability of the diagnostic display unit by eliminating the need for a separate power supply cable. Various other embodiments of the present invention provide for power cells that are in the form of either rechargeable or conventional batteries. When rechargeable batteries are used, the present invention can be configured to advantageously provide a charging circuit that draws power directly from the vehicle battery to recharge the rechargeable batteries of the diagnostic display unit.
Additional advantages and novel features of the present invention will be set forth in part in the description which follows, and in part will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon examination of the following, or may be learned by practice of the present invention. The embodiments shown and described provide an illustration of the best mode contemplated for carrying out the present invention. The invention is capable of modifications in various obvious respects, all without departing from the spirit and scope thereof. Accordingly, the drawings and description are to be regarded as illustrative in nature, and not as restrictive. The advantages of the present invention may be realized and attained by means of the instrumentalities and combinations particularly pointed out in the appended claims.